Raven Queen/Merchandise
Raven Queen Doll.png|Raven Queen Doll. Boxed Raven Queen Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: July 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Her hair color is black and raspberry purple, and is styled in a partial ponytail. For her make-up she has silver eyeshadow on the inside, and raspberry purple on the inside. She has pale blush on and a raspberry shade on her lips where it is darker on her top lip and lighter on her bottom lip. Clothes: Top and skirt. The black top is shimmery purple and green. A purple skirt with a purple top layer, printed black lace design and a frilly mesh underskirt of two layers in purple and lilac. Black lace net tights and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. Accessories: Silver tiara with several spikes. High silver collar with feathered shoulders held together by a purple pendant. A silver held by a single chain embellished with a raven skull pendant. A series of spiked bracelets connected to her purple ring by chains. A black and silver clutch bag with a silver mirror on the front. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll diary. Legacy Day Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Legacy Day Doll Boxed Raven Queen Legacy Day Doll.png|Packaging legacy-day-raven-queen-doll-outfit-e1378210818853.jpg Line: Legacy Day. Released Date: October 2013. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Black hair with purple streaks tied in a low pony-tail, silver and plum eye make-up, light purple lipstick and plum-colored painted toenails. Clothes: A Purple dress of which the bodice is purple with a silver pattern, the top comes low at the back making a tail. A frilly two layered mesh skirt over the dress, the top layer purple and the bottom one lilac. A silver high collar with moon and star holes. Black cape with a green and purple detailed swirl pattern, purple feathers on the shoulders and held together by a purple and silver pendant clasp. Purple leggings and high heeled open toed black boots with silver studs at the top. Accessories: A silver dome crown with a purple gem, a silver multi chain belt, a thick silver spiked bracelet, a black bracelet and silver ring. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a purple book and silver key. Getting Fairest Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png|Getting Fairest Doll Boxed Raven Queen Getting Fairest Doll.png|Packaging Line: Getting Fairest. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: A light purple nighty with a black, dark purple and white raven pattern, a black lace trim at the bottom. Purple night gown with black lacy cuffs. Black high heeled slippers with little mirrors on the toes. Accessories: A silver pair of headphones, a purple hand mirror, two collars; a silver one and a light purple one with a black clasp. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and a shelving unit with accessories. Thronecoming Thronecoming Raven Queen Doll.png Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed Raven Queen Thronecoming Doll.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: DETAILS COMING SOON. Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, silver doll stand and doll storybook. Date Night Dexter Charming and Raven Queen Date Night Doll 2 pack.png Raven Queen Date Night Doll.png Raven Queen and Dexter Charming Date Night Dolls.png Line: Date Night. Released Date: January 2015. Retail Price: £24.99-£34.99 ($24.99-$34.99). Hair and Make-up:'''DETAILS COMING SOON. '''Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: Doll comes with, silver key shaped hair brush, two doll stands, doll diary and Dexter Charming Doll. Playset:Way too Wonderland Raven Way Too Wonderland.jpg Line: Way Too Wonderland Released Date: 2015. Retail Price: Unknown. Hair and Make-up:'''DETAILS COMING SOON. '''Clothes: DETAILS COMING SOON. Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Extras: DETAILS COMING SOON. Playset:Destiny Vanity Destiny Vanity Playset.png Boxed Destiny Vanity Playset.png Line: Doom Room Accessories. Released Date: January 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99) Accessories: DETAILS COMING SOON. Category:Merchandise pages Category:Raven Queen Pages